Hourglass
by Diluted Thoughts
Summary: A series of one hundred-word drabbles. Kaiba/Ishizu. Trustshipping. / He didn't know what to say. HIATUS.
1. A Human Reaction

**Title**: _A Human Reaction_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar  
**Prompt**: 061. Winter  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Colds evidently do not sit well with the resident Ice Prince.  
**Author's Notes**: This is written for the Live Journal community, Fanfic100. Basically, I will be (sporadically) posting 100 100-word drabbles focusing on some aspect of Kaiba/Ishizu. This is post-engagement (as in, Kaiba and Ishizu are engaged), as most of these drabbles will be since _Hourglass_ is the continuation of _The Nostalgic Sentiments Series_, which was five interlaced one-shots focusing on their relationship and eventual engagement.

Of course I still write for this lovely fandom. ;D

* * *

_"Atchoo."_

She watched him reach into his inner coat pocket and retrieve a handkerchief, the action so refined and matter-of-fact that he could have been extracting a checkbook instead. He caught her gaze briefly before glancing away, looking—she never thought to use this word when referring to him—_flustered_.

"God bless you," she murmured.

"Winter doesn't sit well with me," he told her quickly, like it was imperative that he justify a human reaction.

Her first inclination was to tell him that he wasn't indestructible, but she thought better of it and suggested that they go inside.

Some things never changed.


	2. First Noël

**Title**: _First Noël_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters: **Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar; mentions of Mokuba, Malik, and Rashid. **  
Prompt**: 092. Christmas  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Even Kaiba can't escape the Christmas season.  
**Author's Notes**: Post engagement.

* * *

Kaiba had Mokuba's mistletoe fisted in his hand (he knew how uncomfortable Ishizu was with showing affection in public) as he opened the door. He offered Malik a curt greeting, acknowledged Rashid with a nod, and managed a small (exasperated) smile to match his fiancée's brilliant one.

"You decorated the house," she observed softly.

"Mokuba wanted to," he said with a shrug. "It's our first Christmas with guests."

She looked at the tree and frowned suddenly. "You forgot the star."

Kaiba smiled wider then, and gestured to the box on the table.

"Would you like to put up the star?"


	3. Ōmisoka

**Title**: _Ōmisoka_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar.  
**Prompt**: 095. New Year  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Their New Year isn't exactly conventional.  
**Author's Notes**: Post engagement. I did a little research and found out that the Japanese tradition of bringing in the New Year involves the ringing of 108 bells from Buddhist temples, so that is where the first bit comes from.

* * *

The first bell of one hundred seven to follow began ringing then, marking the beginning of the New Year. They were standing away from the rest of the crowd, watching the fireworks and—now—the couples and their celebratory kissing.

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, looked askance at Ishizu, not quite sure what to do. He couldn't imagine kissing her—not here, with all of these people present. It would be too much…

She gave his hand a thoughtful squeeze. He looked at her, saw the smile on her face, and could tell her thoughts mirrored his.

"Happy New Year, Kaiba Seto."


	4. Amante

**Title**: _Amante _  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar.  
**Prompt**: 023. Lovers  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: You actually bought chocolates?  
**Author's Notes**: Post engagement. Written for Valentine's Day!

* * *

When she slid a heart-shaped box of chocolates decorated with a silver bow across the table, he lifted his brow and shot her a dubious glance.

"Honestly, Ishizu?"

(Translation: _You actually bought chocolates?_)

"This is our first official Valentine's Day together." (The first year he had been away on business, and last year she had been in Egypt.) "I thought it would be rather fitting."

"You'll be free on March 14th then," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's White Day."

"Honestly, Kaiba Seto?" she mimicked lightheartedly.

He smirked and gently placed his hand on hers, taking her response as a definitive _Yes_.


	5. A Familial Affair

**Title**: _A Familial Affair _  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto; mentions Ishizu, Malik, and Rashid Ishtar.  
**Prompt**: 024. Family  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Kaiba's musings as he waits in an airport terminal.  
**Author's Note**: Post engagement.

* * *

His nails tapped impatiently against the metal armrest of his chair. He had been sitting in the airport terminal for over an hour now, waiting for the arrival of her flight from Cairo. Ishizu and her brothers had returned to Egypt to oversee the final arrangements made to their home (which was more of a crypt, in his opinion), since they were going to be living in Japan permanently. It was a familial affair, and for that reason he had decided not to go along with them.

But when being forced to wait like this, he almost wished he had.


	6. Blame The Immune System

**Title**: _Blame The Immune System_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar.  
**Prompt**: 091. Birthday  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Her birthday, like most aspects of their relationship, was unconventional.  
**Author's Note**: Post engagement.

* * *

  
"How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I never wanted your birthday to turn out like this."

She smiled sympathetically, smoothed down the disheveled hair that was a testament to just how sick he really was.

"It's not your fault."

He muttered something about having a terrible immune system before reaching over and seizing an envelope from his nightstand.

He handed it to her.

She looked at him.

He raised a brow.

She opened it.

"Tickets, Kaiba Seto?—to Egypt?"

"I have yet to be given a formal tour of my fiancée's homeland," he said unequivocally. "Would you do me the honor?"


	7. Quasi Una Fantasia

**Title**: _Quasi Una Fantasia_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar.  
**Prompt**: 043. Square  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: She couldn't play the piano, and she didn't need to learn.  
**Author's Note**: Post engagement. The prompt square fits because every square is a rectangle, and piano keys are rectangular. XD; Look who used a theorem from Geometry! /dork

* * *

She played the opening notes of _Für Elise_ in repetition.

"Do you play?"

She turned in time to see him drape his coat over the armchair. She shook her head. "Not really."

He took a seat beside her on the bench and proceeded to play the first few measures of _Für Elise_ before fading into the slow and haunting melody of _Moonlight Sonata_, his deft fingers dancing across the ivory keys effortlessly.

His hair fell over his eyes and he smiled. "I could teach you."

"No." She smiled, rested her head against his shoulder. "I would rather watch you play."


	8. With Compliments To The Chef

**Title**: _With Compliments To The Chef_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar; mentions of Mokuba.  
**Prompt**: 059. Food  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG**  
Summary**: The food is healthy and edible, but not entirely tasty.  
**Author's Note**: Post engagement.

* * *

  
He was staring at her as she chewed the food, swallowed it (meaningfully), and sipped her water.

"Well." His shoulders slackened now that she had gotten past the first bite. "What do you think? Be honest."

"It's quite healthy," she said truthfully.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked almost embarrassed. "Apparently, food is supposed to taste good and be aesthetically appealing, too," he remarked lightly. "I'll leave that to you, Ishizu."

She smiled thoughtfully.

"Let me get rid of the dessert and then we can go out."

"You made dessert for us?"

"No," he deadpanned. "Mokuba did."


	9. Interlude

**Title**: _Interlude_  
**Fandom**: _Yuugiou_  
**Characters**: Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar; mentions of Mokuba.  
**Prompt**: 015. Blue  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: At that precise moment, then and there, he wasn't the best with words.  
**Author's Notes**: Post engagement.

* * *

From what Arabic he'd learned, he knew this navy blue tunic was called a _gellebiyya_. He held it reverently in his hands, ran his thumb over the seams that she had so carefully stitched together. He could tell by the look on her face—the faintest of smiles, the way her eyes glittered—that she had made this because she had wanted to. He didn't know what to say; no one but Mokuba had ever made him something for his birthday, and now…

"Ishizu..."

She brushed a kiss across his cheek. It was enough to tell him that she understood.


End file.
